Anub'arak (Crusaders' Coliseum tactics)
Anub'arak is the fifth and final boss of the Trial of the Crusader, an instance in the Crusaders' Coliseum. Azjol-Nerub was merely a setback, as Anub'arak has returned from his freedom of undeath by the Lich Kings power of reanimation. He is now bigger, stronger, deadlier and faster along with being imbuded with frost power to slay the champions that defeat the invading Twin Val'kyr sisters. He has an enrage timer of 10 minutes. Permafrost Permafrost is created by killing one of the blue orbs floating above the boss. These will spawn infinitely on normal mode and will be limited to a total of six over the fight on heroic mode. In 10-man regular, the orbs have exactly 3,000 hp, and 9,000 hp in 25-man regular. * 25-player abilities Phase One - Anub'arak on the ground. *'Melee' - Anub'arak melees for 25,000 - 30,000 on a tank * * * * - Summon Nerubian Burrower: Summons two (hard mode four) Nerubian Burrowers with Submerge and Expose Weakness which they will stack up to 10. If they are not tanked on permafrost they will submerge and regen to full. 750,000 HP. Phase Two - Anub'arak burrows. * * * * Phase Three - The leeching swarm. * Hard Mode Only * - There will be four Nerubian Burrowers instead of two. * - You will only have 6 permafrost for the entire encounter. * - Nerubian Burrowers gain shadowstep which they will use to gib random raid members. Interruptable. * - Anub'arak will continue summoning Nerubian Burrowers in phase three. 10-player abilities Phase One - Anub'arak on the ground. *'Melee' - Anub'arak melees for 17,500 - 20,00 on a tank * * * * - Summon Nerubian Burrower: Summons one (hard mode two) Nerubian Burrower with Submerge and Expose Weakness which they will stack infinitely on their tank. If they are not tanked on permafrost, they will submerge and regen to full: 200,000 HP . Phase Two - Anub'arak burrows. * * * * Phase Three - The leeching swarm. * Hard Mode Only * - There will be two Nerubian Burrowers instead of one. * - You will only have 6 permafrost for the entire encounter. * - Nerubian Burrowers gain shadowstep which they will use to gib random raid members. Interruptable. * - Anub'arak will continue summoning Nerubian Burrowers in phase three. Strategy - Normal Phase One: Gather up, have one designated ranged DPS shoot down the frost orbs above to form permafrost on the ground. Nerubian Burrower adds will spawn in phase one and they stack an Expose Armor debuff on their tanks, up to 10 stacks which increases physical damage taken. These need to be tanked on the permafrost or else they will burrow and heal back to full. The raid should have 2 off tanks (on 25 man) to pick these up. By the time Anub'arak burrows, there should only be 4 of them up; 2 on each tank. They should be killed during phase 2, when the raid has nothing else to do. For groups with only one tank for the burrowers it is advisable to just kill them else expose armour will stack to absurd levels (+500% damage taken) with four Burrowers on one tank. Phase Two: Anub'arak will burrow approximately every 90 seconds, starting phase 2. He will pursue a random target with spikes throughout the phase and when he reaches them he will cast Impale. The spikes will gradually speed up until they hit the target, or hit a patch of permafrost. Standing on the permafrost (or being on the other side of permafrost from the spikes) will enable you to avoid the impale, but the permafrost will despawn. After a few seconds, he will select another target. Swarm Scarabs will spawn rapidly, scarabs have little hp, seem to ignore most threat but stack the same stacking nature damage debuff on their targets, should be range kited and killed, or killed by melee not being chased by them. It is also possible to drag them across permafrost to gain more distance. After about one minute Anub'arak will surface and begin phase one again. He keeps threat from phase one. Phase Three: It is advisable to kill off any adds currently active before pushing Anub'arak over 30%. He will not submerge or summon any more adds at this point. Anub'arak needs to die very quickly after hitting 30% as you will not last long under the effects of leeching swarm. It is not ideal to top off raid members as they will then be taking full damage from the leeching swarm, healing Anub'arak and prolonging the phase. Instead you will want to keep people at ~5,000 HP (Hard mode ~9,000) so that they do not get gibbed by penetrating cold while also minimizing the amount Anub'arak heals (Anub'arak will be being healed for ~60,000 HP a second if the entire raid is at full HP on 25-man mode). Tanks and people with penetrating cold will need spam healing. Anub'arak does not have any other tricks and will die upon reaching 0% HP. Strategy - 10 man Heroic Phase One: Designate one ranged dps to bring down permafrost. Placement of permafrost is esential to this fight. Try to get one to the left and one to the right of Anub so that his spikes can easily travel through them in pursuit of a person while in phase two. Also shoot down a third one in the back of the room. The main tank should position him so that his rear is near enough to the permafrost that melee can hit adds that will be tanked there. The off tank's job is usually very difficult during this phase. The off tank must get agro on both adds as they appear from the other side of the room. Then the adds must be dragged into the permafrost near the back side of the boss. Have people designated to interrupts (preferably not the off tank). While tanking these adds the off tank needs to position themselves off the permafrost so that movement is not slowed when phase two starts. It is best to single target dps these down one at a time as quickly as possible while still doing as much damage to Anub as one can. Phase Two: During this phase Anub will burrow. As all of the following is being done everyone NOT currently involved in running away from Anub will need to kill adds before the adds become enraged and do extra damage as well as watch their positioning in case they are the next target. The adds cannot be taunted. The objective of phase two is to let the Pursuing Spikes follow someone as long as possible while making sure that that person is alive. The spikes will continue to gain speed until they eventually hit a permafrost. Just before Anub burrows Everyone will need to be in LOS of the spikes in between the front two permafrost as to not waste one of them early. Once someone is targeted everyone will need to get away from the space in between the spikes and the pursued person. Rogues can vanish from the spikes, hunters feign death, and mages go invisible from the spikes, however, doing so will not reset their speed, and thus doing so must be done very carefully. Pally bubbles can allow you to extend the time that the spikes would be chasing you. A good strategy is to have whoever is getting chased run directly back towards the permafrost in the back of the room. Then simply stand in front of it and get bubbled by a paladin. when 2 or 3 seconds are left on the bubble that person must then jump into the permafrost and Anub will begin chasing another victim. (Note: although he seems to favor changing targets It has occurred where Anub will chase the same target for a second time and it is recommended to run as far away after Anub hits permafrost.) Communication is key here as using too much permafrost too quickly is a definite wipe. Rogues and hunters are great at evading the spikes and at the last possible second losing agro. If you can drag this out long enough you should have at least 1 or maybe even 2 permafrost still up. Once Anub surfaces the rest of the adds must be killed quickly and permafrost must be set back up as was in phase 1. The two Burrowers will spawn within 3 to 8 seconds so the off tank must be read again. Phase Three: Anub casts Leeching Swarm. The raid will be taking a lot of damage from this ability and it is not uncommon to see wipes during this phase. The Burrowers do NOT stop spawning and therefor must continue being tanked like normal even while taking 20% damage every 1 second and must be killed as usual. It is advisable for the off tank to use cooldowns and armor pots in order to stay alive. Max damage during this part of the fight is necessary or it WILL be a wipe. Heroism and trinkets should be popped just as the boss casts this ability and all AOE healing abilities and cooldowns should be used and spread out during the duration of the 3rd phase. Quotes Intro: : :The Lich King suddenly appears. : : :The Lich King laughs. : : :The Lich King destroys the floor of the arena, causing the players to fall down into the Icy Depths. : Aggro: * Submerge: * Leeching Swarm: * Killing a player: * * Death: * Outro: * Loot As with the other bosses in the instances, there are separate versions of each item for Alliance raids and for Horde raids. 10-man 25-man Related achievements * / * / * / Video 10-player encounter 2qg1cDhqJ4g CE2y8vXLuT0 EPhb8Kj_zRw nGLs65V3ico RJ-Iz7w4XgY HyrOxVhMg48 25-player encounter ElyQApQMN8s 2AN-oxVNsyk NoeheePSKUU 5cL8zvbc020 K7hS-thyVZk mt9sdgWw1Ng AcaBiuefanE 10-player Heroic encounter 8gohfYlp4yw 0QvvSvRn220 --eUtzlS82g N56QIaLFwOM 25-player Heroic encounter sHQtlUAhNc4 NAO-1ZanW78 Patch changes * * does not spawn after a soft reset. If you haven't gotten to Anub'arak yet, you'll be fine now. For those of you already afflicted with this bug in your saved raid, I'm still working on a method to correct the issue via hotfix for everyone so afflicted. In the meantime, our customer service staff has been informed how they can resolve the bug for a raid with a bugged instance.}} External links Category:Bosses Category:Crypt lords Category:Trial of the Crusader mobs Category:Trial of the Grand Crusader mobs